robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Empathy
Empathy Ever heard of empathy? empathy means emotions. Emotions? Yes. Emotions. It is pretty obvious. So what happened today? my body was telling me to post this, but my mind was telling me to keep this a secret. Of course, when i always trusted my mind things have gone wrong, so i listened to my body now. Lets start shall we? Protagonist Michael's story It was a rainy and a dark night. It was storming and i was so bored. I didn't know what else to play except ROBLOX, which is what i played for the last 3 years. Years have been cruel, i had so much work to do, i never got a break. Well, 4 years ago, my brother went missing because of a game named ROBLOX. I spent time investigating, and i found nothing for the damn 3 years. And, today, i found something interesting. I was so sensitive nowadays, and i couldn't even handle an insult from someone. I would act like a crybaby, but i changed now. I was building my own game, trying to learn and script because investigations got me to nothing. Every user i investigated has nothing related to my brother. So, when i was done building, my place got over 100 visits. I didn't use much scripts but most of them we're chatted event, and you can guess. My game was 'Guess the cartoon characters (still worked on)', while i was playing my game, a user named dJJJJ4 joined. We started talking to each other, and yep. We became friends! i started building and scripting with him, this guy was so AWESOME into making games. I had so much fun, but nothing lasts. Today, the last guest 3 was released and i enjoyed watching it. However, i got a ROBLOX chat notification so i opened the ROBLOX website, didn't expect this. 'OMG DUDE, WE HAVE TO TALK' What? what did we have to talk about? i asked him nicely what did we have to talk about? 'CHECK OUT THIS SITE (site's link not revealed for SO MUCH reasons)' I clicked on the link. I was so EXTREMELY shocked from what i saw. These we're pictures of me sleeping, me eating, and down there... There was my personal information. This time, i heard a knock on the door. I looked on the window and so much shocked i was again it was my BROTHER. He had some weird red things on him, but i looked closely, and realized he was holding a knife in his hand. It must have been blood but since my brother always pranks me with those kind of jokes, i threw a old tomato from the kitchen just to annoy him. He saw me, and took out a gun. HE NEVER HAD AN GUN LICENSE! I was fearing that this wasn't him because he didn't even have enough money for a firearm. He didn't even know how to use a gun and was a loser at it. Then he fired the gun and it hit my chest. I passed out. The last thing i remember is my grandpa telling me something in the dreams, and i can't remember the rest things that happened because i was in coma. OH. I remember something now. (Still worked on, please check on this creepypasta later!)